Le seigneur des anneaux: L'enfant d'Aragorn
by Clauarwen
Summary: « Les grandes portes du Gondor s'ouvrirent et un atroupement se forma. Aragorn avança et devant lui, se tenait une jeune femme sur un magnifique cheval blanc. Lui demandant qui elle était, celleci lui répondit qu'elle était sa fille...»
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous!

Comme c'est ma première fic, j'aimerais que vous me fassiez des commentaires, bonnes ou mauvaises. Cela m'aiderais à m'améliorer pour la suite de l'histoire. Je donnerai mes nouveaux chapitres à une intervalle indéfinie. Comme je n'ais pas d'ordinateur chez moi, je dois aller chez une amie. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, cela ne prendra pas plus d'un mois maximum.

Bonne lecture ;) Hé!

Clauarwen

**Chapitre 1**

Rencontre de famille

Dans la maison d'Elrond, à Fondcombe, Elen était assis sur une marche, rêvassant. Sa mère était morte depuis quelques années déjà alors qu'elle n'avait que deux ans. Maintenant qu'elle avait seize ans, elle avait grandit et embellis. Vivant avec son grand-père, Elrond, elle ne savait que le nom de son père, et quel statue il occupait dans la société de la terre du milieu.

Elen!

Celle-ci se retourna et aperçu Elrond sur le pas de la porte derrière elle. Elle se leva et alla le rejoindre, sa robe flottant derrière elle.

Qu'y a-t-il?

Elrond paraissait soucieux.

Allons à l'extérieur.

Elrond l'entraînant vers la porte grande ouverte qui menait à la terrasse de marbre. Un paysage d'automne s'offrait à leurs yeux, tout en les émerveillant. Ils s'assirent sur un banc de pierre et Elrond prit la parole.

Tu sais, l'histoire que je t'avais raconté, concernant un anneau et un seigneur ténébreux?

Oui je me rappelle. Vous me la contiez depuis que je suis toute petite et encore, je vous le demandais. Ce personnage, Frodon Saquet, était mon préféré.

Seulement, je sais que je t'ai toujours affirmé que se n'était qu'une histoire, mais vois-tu…Ah! Comment dire…

Pourquoi être si triste grand-père? Y aurait-il un avenir proche fort malheureux?

Cela se peut faire, en effet. Mais comment te dire se que j'ais à te déclarer?

Commencer par le début.

C'est que le temps presse Elen. Voilà. Cette histoire, cette légende est réel.

Vous n'êtes point sérieux!

Rien au monde ne pourrait être plus sérieux que je le suis à l'instant. Ou je veux en venir, c'Est qu'une grande guerre est sur le point d'éclater sur les terre du Nord de la terre du milieu d'ou nous sommes. Peut-être encore plus grande que ce que l'anneau avait put causer autrefois.

Encore un peu ébranlé par la nouvelle d'Elrond, Elen était à la fois heureuse que ses personnages qui l'avait accompagné toute son enfance, Tait de véritable êtres. La communauté de l'anneau, composé de Frodon, Sam, Pippin, Merry, Legolas, Gandalf, Gimly, Aragorn et Boromir, ses compagnon qui avait traversé péril et tempête avaient réellement fait partit de ses monde.

Les gens que constituaient la communauté de l'anneau…sont-ils encore de se monde? ÈA part Boromir, bien entendu!

Elen! As-tu le moindrement écouté se que je viens de te dire à l'instant?

Elen baissa les yeux, Elrond soupira.

Pour répondre à ta question, oui, ils réside toujours sur leur terre.

Puis une idée éclaira soudain Elen.

Vous mentionniez souvent le nom de mon père dans l'histoire. Est-ce à lui que faisiez allusion?

Oui, mais ce n'Est pas à là que je voulais en venir. Écoute moi. C'est très important. Par cause de cette guerre qui arrivera très rapidement, nous, les elfes de Fondcombe, devons nous rendre vers les terres immortelles.

Là ou Frodon du aller après avoir détruit l'anneau au Mordor?

Elen! Tu dois arrêter de tout rapporter à la communauté de l'anneau et voir ses que ce passe. Nous quitterons à l'aube du demain vers les terres immortelles.

Elen venait de réaliser se qui ce passait. Elle devra quitter la terre du milieu et aller vers un monde inconnu, n'ayant plus aucune chance de connaître son père.

Je ne veux point quitter Fondcombe. Je veux que l'on reste ici, grand-père.

Je sais. Moi de même j'aurais préféré et de loin rester paisiblement à Fondcombe, mais ce n'est aucunement possible. Nous en serions tué. Bien que nous ayons une plus grande espérance de vie qu'un humain tel Boromir, nous ne pourrons résister à une guerre aussi violente qui éclatera sous peu.

Elrond se rapprocha de sa petite fille et lui entoura les épaule.

Je ne voudrais aucunement que tu périsse en de tel condition. Garde plutôt de bon souvenir de cette terre.

Elen était aucunement d'accord avec les propos d'Elrond. C'est pourquoi, se soir-là, elle adopta une conduite respectable avec son grand-Père, ayant l'intention de s'enfuire à la première occasion qui se présenterais cette nuit.

Et cette occasion tant attendu se présenta lorsque Elrond du sortir de Fondcombe pour régler quelques petites affaires avant le départ prochain vers les Terres Immortelles. Elle l'avait entendu sortir de son bureau et avertir un serviteur de son départ de quelques heures. Croyant qu'elle dormait profondément, il ne s'en fallu pas plus pour se convaincre de lui faire confiance. Se changeant à la hâte de vêtement contre une cape, un pantalon de voyage et un chandail ayant tous appartenu à sa mère. Aussi, prit-elle un arc et un carquois remplit de flèches. Dans un sac de voyage, elle avait entassé vêtements de rechange, nourritures et eau. Rien de plus qui pourrait l'encombré. Elle sortit par la fenêtre, seule fenêtre que contait cette pièce et descendit par les feuillages au mur de la majestueuse maison d'Elrond. Elen se dirigea prestement vers les écuries d'ou y était installé les cheveux. Elle prit celui de sa défunte mère, un magnifique cheval pure sang nacré et le fit galoper à vive allure parmi les maisons et les arbres que constituait Foncombe.

Nor'roch! Lui cria-t-elle.

Pendant trois jours, elle parcourut la distance entre Fondcombe et le Gondor, qui était son ultime destination. À l'aurore du troisième jours, elle put apercevoir les haute tours blanches du Gondor.

Navaer' Fondcombe, io anann!

Elle fit accélérer son cheval blanc et arriva enfin à proximité des portes du Gondor. Celles-ci s'ouvrirent et elle put pénétrer dans l'enceinte du royaume. ÈA cette instant, un attroupement se forma autour d'elle. Au loin, elle pu entrevoir le sir Aragon, roi du Gondor, arrière petit fils d'Isildur, celui qui avait vaincu pour la première fois Sauron, le seigneur ténébreux et dont l'épée fut passé à l'histoire. Enfin, Aragorn s'approcha de la jeune fille dressé sur un cheval qui acclamait tant de curiosité et vint à demander à Elen :

Qui êtes vous et que faites-vous sur mes terres.

Elle débarqua de son cheval tout en lui murmurant :

Dinen!

Vous parler elfique? S'exclama Aragorn surprit. Mais répondez moi. Qui êtes-vous et que faites vous sur mes terres?

Je m'appelle Elen. Petite fille d'Elrond de Fondcombe.

…petite fille d'Elrond? Il me semble qu'Arwen n'avait pas d frères ni de sœurs!

C'Est bien le cas.

Alors vous êtes la fille d'Arwen?

Oui. Et vous demandiez qu'elle tait le motif de ma présence sur vos terre..?

Oui, c'est bien cela.

Je suis venu rencontrer mon père. Sir Aragorn, je suis votre fille!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

**Le Gondor**

À la suite de son arrivé peu attendue, Aragorn avait emmené Elen dans son domaine, loin des regards curieux des paysans. Pendant le trajet, aucun ne parla, ne sachant trop quoi dire. Aragorn savait qu'à la suite de l'aventure de l'anneau, lui et Arwen avait eu un enfant. Mais c'était un garçon ! Lorsque celui-ci eu deux ans, Aragorn et Arwen se son séparé, sachant qu'il devaient aller vers leur destin approprié à eux-mêmes. Il avait apprit qu'elle avait périt deux ans plus tard lors d'une invasion d'orques à Fondcombe. Elrond n'avait sut la protéger. Mais se n'était qu'un garçon qu'ils avaient eu…pas une fille ! Que ce passait-il donc ? Cette jeune fille qui se tenait devant elle c'était-elle trompée ? Mais elle ressemblait tellement à Arwen…et ces yeux, c'était les siens !

Aragorn poussa une lourde porte menant à son bureau et lui pria d'entrer. Elen suivit ses indications et découvrit une grande pièce richement décorée. Des rideaux en fibre d'or, un lit à baldaquin, des mur de pierres, une grande baie vitrée tout au fond de la salle et une table en chêne pouvant installée au moins dix personne. Celle-ci était chargée de fruits, légumes, gâteau et plat de résistance. Assis sur une chaise, un homme aux cheveux longs et blonds, se leva prestement à leur arriver pour ainsi les accueillir. Grand et mince, l'homme se rapprocha pour ainsi lui faire découvrir de magnifiques yeux pairs qui renfermaient une grande puissance.

- Elen, je vous présente Legolas. C'est un grand ami à moi.

Elen serra la main que Legolas lui présentait.

- Pourrais-je savoir à qui ais-je l'honneur? Demanda Legolas.

- Elen de Fondcombe, fille d'Aragorn.

-…vous…bafouilla Legolas tout en regardant Aragorn surprit.

- Oui. Je suis bien sa fille. Voyez-vous, moi de même je viens de le savoir par Elrond seulement hier.

- Elen. Venez vous asseoir. Vous avez fait grand voyage depuis Fondcombe et vous devez être affamé.

- Je vous remercie.

Tout en mangeant, Aragorn regardait Elen et Legolas regardait Aragorn, croyant que celui-ci tenait ce secret depuis longtemps sans jamais lui en avoir parlé alors qu'il était son meilleur ami. Après un certain temps, Aragorn dit:

- Êtes-vous bien sur que je suis votre père Elen?

Elen fut attristé de voir qu'Aragorn ne l'acceptait pas aussi bien qu'elle l'avait espéré. Voyant son désarroi, Aragorn se justifia.

- Pas que je ne vous aime pas Elen, seulement le seul enfant que je n'ai jamais eu fut un garçon. Il s'appelait…

- Lysias.

- Comment…?

- Je le sais car c'est mon frère. Malheureusement…

Elen ne savait trop comment lui annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle.

- Je n'ai pu le connaître que pendant deux ans.

- Et pourquoi?

Aragorn avala difficilement, redoutant la réponse.

- Il…il est mort.

Elen regarda son père dans les yeux.

- Je ne voulais pas vous l'apprendre par moi-même. Je ne voulais pas que vous me détestiez pour vous l'avoir apprit.

- Comment est-il décédé?

Elen baissa les yeux. C'était le plus dur à révéler.

- C'était une mort cruel. Lorsque les orques ont envahi Fondcombe il y a quelques années, ma mère avait emmené Lysias dans la forêt pour se cacher. C'était le seul endroit encore sur en se moment-là. Alors qu'il n'avait que quatre ans, il ne pouvait courir à son aise. Mère l'a donc prit dans ses bras. Seulement cela les ralentissait et les orques ont tôt fait de les rattraper. Ils ont périt sur le coup.

Aragorn se leva. Se dirigeant vers la fenêtre, il prit son épée et s'y accota comme il en avait prit l'habitude de faire depuis quelques années. Plus personne ne mangeait et Legolas avait été rejoindre Aragorn. Se croyant de trop, Elen se leva.

- Je…je crois que je vais partir et vous laisser. Elrond doit sans doute être déjà parti pour les terres immortelles à cette heure.

- Non attend!

Elen se retourna.

- Vous dites qu'Elrond est partit vers les terres immortelles?

Elen acquiesça.

- Pour quelle raison? La dernière fois que cela s'est produit, c'était pour la guerre de l'anneau. Vous devez savoir ce que c'est?

- Oui bien entendu. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'une grande guerre, encore plus grande que ce qu'a causé celle de l'anneau, est sur le point de se produire sur les terres du milieu, vers nord. C'est Elrond qui m'en a informé. Mais ne vous inquiété pas. La guerre ne touchera sans doute pas au Gondor.

- Pourquoi n'êtes vous pas partit avec eux? Vous risqué un grand danger en retournant dans le Nord!

Elen baissa la tête et regarda au sol tel un enfant venant de se faire prendre.

- C'est que je savais qu'en allant aux terres immortelles, je ne serais qu'un souvenir et que je risquais de ne jamais vous rencontrer.

Aragorn se dirigea vers elle et la serra dans ses bras.

- Que de douces paroles venant d'une aventureuse femme.

Aragorn s'éloigna quelque peu mais garda ses mains sur les épaules de sa fille.

- Tu restera au Gondor jusqu'à se que tout danger soit éloigné. Je ne voudrais pas que mon dernier enfant ne meure à son tour !

Ces mots firent chaud au cœur d'Elen. Aragorn venait d'admettre qu'elle était belle et bien sa fille.

Pendant encore une trois jours, tout se passèrent pour le mieux entre Aragorn et sa fille. Mais le bonheur cessa quelque peu lorsqu'un elfe de Fondcombe, arriva blessé dans la forteresse du Gondor. Comme pour Elen, un attroupement c'était à nouveau formé, piquant la curiosité du roi et de sa fille. Elen reconnu le blessé, car c'était le serviteur de la demeure d'Elrond.

- Qu'y a-t-il Viaud ?

- Mlle Elen…La guerre a éclaté…les orques ont à nouveau attaqué…des centaines de morts et de blessés…Elrond…

- Qu'y a-t-il ? Répéta Elen, poussant le serviteur à répondre le plus rapidement possible.

- Elrond…a pu rejoindre Dame Arwen…

- Cela ne se peut pas ! Cria Elen. Il est aux terres Immortelles !

- Il n'y a point été…les autres si, mais pas lui. Il voulait vous attendre, espérant votre retour.

Un frisson parcourut le dos d'Elen. C'était donc sa faute si Elrond était décédé.

_**Review please !**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

**Une rencontre inattendue**

« C'est de ma faute! Entièrement de ma faute…c'est de ma faute! »

Elen ne cessait de se répéter cette idée qui l'obsédait depuis qu'elle avait apprit qu'Elrond était décédé. Viaud, leur serviteur à Fondcombe, était venu la rejoindre au Gondor pour lui en informer.

« Elrond attendait impatiemment votre retour! » Avait rajouté Viaud.

Pourquoi n'était-elle pas partit pour les terres immortelles comme il en avait été convenu? Pourquoi avoir été si égoïste et avoir fait à sa tête en partant clandestinement voir son père? Bien sûr elle ne regrettait pas d'avoir rencontré Aragorn. Seulement n'aurait-elle pas pu en parler d'abord à Elrond? Tout en se rendant à leur destination, ils auraient bien pu passer par le Gondor d'où elle aurait pu dire adieu à son père. Elle avait agit sans conscience.

« C'est de ma faute! »

Contrairement à son habitude, Elen n'était pas allé dîner en compagnie de son père. Elle n'avait aucunement faim et Aragorn n'avait pas vu d'objection comprenant la raison. Elle avait plutôt opté pour une bonne promenade dans l'enceinte du château. Le village était grand et même si elle était au Gondor depuis près d'un mois, elle n'en avait pas encore parcourut la totalité. Par cette nuit orageuse, le temps était lourd et brumeux. Les haut murs de pierres assombrissaient davantage les chemins dallés, abandonnés par les villageois. Alors que la nuit était avancée, les gens dormaient ou du moins étaient au chaud dans leur maison. La pluie commença bientôt à tomber rudement et elle du entrer dans le premier magasin encore ouvert à cette heure. En fait, ce n'était pas un emplacement de marchant et elle le remarqua qu,en très peu de temps. C'était un bar, le plus connu au Gondor. Servant à la fois pour un restaurant, il était moins mal venu pour une princesse d'y entrer. Elle décida de s'asseoir près d'un foyer tout au fond de la salle dont seule lumière était de quelques torches, et commanda un thé pour se réchauffer. Alors qu'elle sirotait son breuvage, elle entendit bientôt une voix familière non loin d'elle. Elle se retourna discrètement, mais son haut dossier lui cachait la vue quelque peu. Cependant, elle put tout de même reconnaître le propriétaire de la voix. C'était Legolas. Il était placé de sorte qu'elle ne voyait que son visage. Sion compagnon, grand fut-il, lui était présenté de dos. L'étranger, paraissant vieil homme de ses long cheveux blancs et gris, portait un habit et une cape d'un blanc si éclatant qu'il paraissait futile en un tel endroit sombre. Non loin de lui, avait0il posé une canne munie d'un joyau tout au bout.

Vous m'avez bien l'air soucieux, cher Legolas! Dit alors l'étranger.

Vous avez bien sur apprit pour Aragorn qui a retrouvé sa fille venue de Fondcombe!

Bien sur!

Cette dernière est bien attristée depuis qu'elle aura apprit la mort d'Elrond.

Il est bien normal Legolas. Auriez-vous réagit autrement?

Legolas soupira.

Non…bien entendu. Mais elle croit que c'est de sa faute. Et c'est ce qui m'inquiète.

Pourquoi le croirait-elle?

Elrond l'aura attendu à Fondcombe, croyant en son retour.

Bien au contraire, ce sera un bien bon présent qu'elle lui aura offert!

La mort est un présent pour vous! S'écria sèchement Legolas.

L'étranger ne se laissa pas démonté pour autant.

- Ceux qui auront quitter Fondcombe au voyage vers les terres Immortelles sont décédé bien avant Elrond par une attaque d'Orques. On ne sait trop comment mais les orques auront eu l'information de ce départ.

- Donc Elen aura donné quelques jours de plus à Elrond sur nos terres!

- D'ailleurs, qu'il en soit été autrement, Elrond ne serait plus à cette heure.

Elen n'en revenait pas. À cette instant, un poids énorme qui lui avait pesé pendant près de deux jours, partit. Ce n'était pas réellement de sa faute si Elrond était mort et de plus, elle avait coopéré à lui donnée une semaine de plus à vivre.

- Ce que vous venez de me dire est à Elen qui devrait être destinée. À cette heure, elle doit pleurer on ne sait où…

Elen se leva et Legolas ne put continuer sa phrase car il l'avait aperçu. L'étranger se tourna vers elle et lui sourit gentiment.

- Étiez-vous là depuis longtemps Mlle Elen? Demanda l'étranger.

Elen alla s'asseoir à leur table.

- Assez pour qu'un énorme poids me libère et puisse enfin me laisser respirer.

L'étranger se mit à rire. Voyant que la tasse de thé d'Elen était vide, l'étranger fit renouveler le contenu par un serveur passant près d'eux.

- Merci. Lui dit-elle.

Elle but quelques lampés, puis releva la tête vers l'étranger.

- À vous entendre parler tout à l'heure, vous m'ayez bien l'air au courant de tout ce qui se passe concernant la guerre qui se prépare. Quand est-il donc?

L'étranger posa son verre et huma une pipe tranquillement adossée sur sa chaise.

- Peut-être devriez-vous allez vous reposer d'abord! Proposa Legolas à l'avis de l'étranger.

Elen manqua s'étouffer avec son thé brûlant.

- Vous êtes Gandalf?

Celui-ci la regarda et approuva.

- Elrond m'a beaucoup parlé de vous! Plus particulièrement de la communauté de l'anneau. J'ai toujours voulut rencontrer ses composants.

Elle leur expliqua qu'Elrond lui racontait continuellement l'histoire de l'anneau lors de son enfance et comment il lui avait caché que l'histoire était véridique.

- Eh bien vous aurez la chance de revoir la communauté se remettre sur pied, Elen.

Celle-ci ne comprenait pas.

Gandalf marqua une pause.

- Sauron est de retour. Fini-t-il par déclarer.

- Comment est-ce possible?

- On ne sait trop comment, mais il a put revenir par l'intermédiaire d'un être sans autre pouvoir que le mensonge et la sombre jalousie.

- Qui est-ce?

Encore une fois, Gandalf parut hésiter.

- Celui qui aura livré les elfes de Fondcombe aux orques depuis des années. Celui qui aura jalousé ton grand-père depuis des années.

- Cessez ces mystères à la fin Gandalf. Qui est-ce?

- Viaud.

- Viaud? Ce n'est pas possible…il a une erreur! Il aura toujours été là pour moi et Elrond et…

- Et c'est le seul qui ait survécu à l'attaque des orques. Termina Gandalf.

Elen ne pouvait le croire.

- Et qu'a-t-il crée pour qu'une telle guerre se déclare?

- Un anneau, bien entendu. Mais cette fois il n'y a rien pour le détruire. Même les flammes et la lave du volcan à lequel il aura été crée ne pourra le détruire comme le premier l'a été autrefois.

**Review _please_:)**


	4. Chapter 4

Salut!

Voici mon quatrième chapitre qui est, je le sais, en retard à comparer des trois autres. Je viens de commencer l'école et je vous avoue que je n'ai pas eu tout le temps que je voulais bien avoir. Je sais que certaines personnes ont sans doute laissés tomber mon histoire, mais pour ceux qui sont rester fidèles (lol :), je vous remercie.(Mélanie Jako, Haruka Hinata et autres…)

Clauarwen

**Chapitre 4**

**Lettre aux connaissants**

Lorsque Elen avait apprit que la communauté de l'anneau devait à nouveau se réunir pour reprendre de l'aile, elle avait pris en charge la tâche de prévenir les absents, soit frodon, sam, merry, pippin, et gimli. Gandalf n'en avait pas vu l'objection, et même, qu'il avait trouvé bien avenant qu'une jeune fille telle qu'Elen ait proposé une aide comme celle-ci. Plume et parchemin à la main, Elen s'asseoiya à son bureau et réfléchit à ce qu'elle pouvait bien écrire, décrivant le plus précisément possible les temps présents. Elle commença par frodon, étant celui qui à son avis serait le plus pressant à aviser.

« _Cher M. Saquet, _

_Je me présente, Elen de Fondcombe, fille d'Aragorn. Je vous écris de la part de celui-ci et ainsi de Gandalf. Sans doute vous demandez-vous pourquoi ne vous ont-ils pas écrit d'eux-mêmes? Je leur ai proposé à fin de leur donné temps aux choses encore plus pressantes, bien que votre présence parmis nous, nous rendrait heureux et soulagé. Peut-être en avez-vous entendu parlé, peut-être pas…mais les temps sont pressants. Voilà. Dans les terres du Nord, à Fondcombe d'où j'ai habiter de ma naissance jusqu'à il y a trois semaines, les orques auront attaqué plusieurs fois nos terres. L'une de ses fois, il y a quatorze ans, ma mère ainsi que mon frère Lysias dont vous connaissez l'existence, y auront périt. Lorsque mon grand-père, Elrond, plusieurs année après, aura apprit qu'une nouvelle guerre se préparait pour bientôt, aura entreprit un voyage pour les terres immortelles. Ce voyage eu lieu il y a trois semaines, mais il n'a eu le temps de s'y rendre et fut assassiné, accompagné de plusieurs d'entre nous. Gandalf a su, il y a peu de temps de cela, qu'une guerre, encore plus grande que celle pour l'anneau de Sauron autrefois, se préparait. Encore une fois, un anneau sera mêlé à cela. Seul problème, il est indestructible. Rien ne peut le détruire même la lave du volcan d'où il aura été forgé, est impuissant. Peut-être n'avez-vous pas envi de vous mêlé une nouvelle fois à une telle guerre, mais nous aimerions que la communauté de l'anneau reprenne vie. Et puis, d'une façon ou d'une autre, la guerre mêlera la terre du milieu en entier. Je n'ai que quatre mots à vous dire qui résumera la situation critique : Sauron est de retour. Encore plus puissant et dévastateur qu'il n'aura été de son vivant. Encore plus dément. Gandalf sait des choses que personne d'autre ne sait et c'est ce qui vous aidera à arrêter ses plans. La communauté doit revivre et dites-vous que si vous avez pu le vaincre une fois, vous le pouvez tout autant pour une deuxième fois. _

_Si vous pouvez prévenir Sam, Merry et Pippin, cela nous aiderait beaucoup._

_Au plaisir de vous voir arriver au Gondor dans dix jours,_

_Elen de Fondcombe »_

Elen retranscrivit cette lettre une deuxième fois au nom de Gimli et leur fit parvenir par courrier cavalier.

**_Reviews, ppplllleeeeeaaaaasssssseeeeee!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

**Hobbitebourg**

À cul-de-sac, dans une contrée non loin appelé Hobbitebourg, une grande fête battait son plein. Les hobbites fêtaient le retour de Frodon Saquet parmis eux, après avoir passé vingt ans dans les terres immortelles. Sam, Merry et Pippin étaient plus qu'heureux de retrouver leur ancien ami. Chacun avait vieillit de leur manière. Sam avait toujours sa femme et ses enfants qu'il adorait et chérissait de tout son cœur, Merry était maintenant marié et possédait Hobbitebourg que Frodon lui avait légué ( Sam voulait pas lol) Et Pippin…eh bien c'est pippin. Il ne travaille pas, mais pour nourrir sa famille bien il vole les légumes dans les champs de cultivateurs.

Frodon était assis près d'eux justement lorsque le courrier sur cavalier vint lui porter le lettre d'Elen. Bien sur, il fut bien surprit de recevoir une lettre si tôt, alors qu'il venait de revenir et que personne à l'extérieur de Hobbitebourg n'était au courant de son retour. Au début, Frodon avait cru à une erreur, mais la lettre lui était bien destinée, car sur e dessus de 'enveloppe était inscrit son nom et son adresse. Devant sa curiosité et celle de ses amis, il l'ouvrit et la lut à haute voix. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, les quatre hobbites gardaient silence. Puis ce fut Pippin qui prit la parole.

Aragorn avait une fille? Vous le saviez?

Frodon, Merry et Sam nièrent.

Gandalf souhaite que la communauté se réunisse. Qu'en pensez-vous? Demanda alors Sam. Pour moi, je crois que j'y serai de la pari. Comme dit cette Elen de Fondcombe, nous avons réussit une fois, nous le pouvons une deuxième fois.

Un silence persista.

Je crois que tu as raison Sam. Décida Merry.

Pourquoi pas revivre le bon vieux temps? Dit Pippin.

Les trois têtes se retournèrent vers frodon, attendant sa réponse. Malgré les vingt années passées aux terres immortelles, Frodon avait vieilli. Ses cheveux avaient quelque peu grisonné et son visage, ridé. Bien qu'il avait gardé sa forme d'autrefois sinon plus, un tel voyage ne le tentait aucunement.

- Non. Je n'irai pas…Répondit-il, laissant la lettre à ses amis et en rentrant à sa maison.


	6. Info

La suite vient très bientôt promis!


End file.
